rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Back on the Sidelines
Back on the Sidelines is the third episode of the second Season of the Battle of Blood Gulch. It was created by III Cypher III 00:24, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Plot Sam lay on his bed, out of armor, with his hands crossed back behind his head. It was one of the few times he was ever out of his armor, and it was truly a good time for it. Since the heat began to increase, a silent truce had been made between the two teams to stop fighting and wait until the heat went away, with each side praying the other would die from heat stroke. It had been a peaceful day, up until just then, when the sound of something getting knocked over, Jenkins yelping, and a shotgun blast woke up the other napping blue members. Sam stepped out of his room, joined by Martinez and Iron Fist, and all three walked out to see what was going on. They saw Jenkins, cowering behind the Falcon, as Chief calmly reloaded his shotgun. "Guys! Guys help me!" Jenkins shouted. "You have to help me!" Chief seemed to chuckle before cocking his gun. "Boys, what do you want me to do: keep this boy running or stop now?" Sam looked between Iron Fist and Martinez, and immediately got into a football-esqe huddle. "Keep him running!" Sam shouted. "Good call" Chief replied before leaping on top of the falcon and firing his shotgun, barely missing Jenkins, who proceeded to high tail it to Red Base. "Man I wish I brought my camera." Martinez cursed. "Believe me man, that would've been good enough for Americans Funniest Home Videos!" Sam agreed. About a half an hour later, Sam, now fully armored, stood on the top of blue base holding the sniper rifle. His eye was pressed against the scope and was keeping an eye out for Chief and Jenkins. "I didn't believe it would take them such a long time to get back." Sam muttered, setting the Sniper Rifle back against the teleporter. He briefly glanced at the green beam and shivered. He heard reports of malfuctioning teleporters halving people mid teleportation, and he did not want to lose more limbs. Then he saw movement coming up the hill. Quickly snapping the rifle back in his arms, he crouched and pressed the scope against his visor. Sams finger pressed itself against the trigger until he saw the familiar armor of Jenkins and Chief. Jenkins was holding his arm and Chief had his shotgun slung over his shoulder. When they got close enough, Sam waved. Chief replied with the same motion, but Jenkins just glared at him and went inside. "Have fun?" Sam asked, setting the sniper rifle back down. "As fun as shooting a duck." Sam nodded before asking, "What kept you so long?" Chief chuckled again and replied with, "Let's just say, I decided the reds could have some fun too." Sams eyes widened and Chief laughed before a gunshot resounded inside the base. "The hell?" Sam said as Chief went inside to inspect what occurred. "What the hell's going on here?" Category:Battle of Blood Gulch Category:Battle of Blood Gulch